


Every Rose Has Its Thorns

by Blushingjared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse (Parental), Christian Themes, F/M, Murder, Patricide, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blushingjared/pseuds/Blushingjared
Summary: It’s funny how the point of being a demon for Dean was to stay away from the whole ‘feelings’ business. Old and useless human Dean had way too much of those for the both of them. Always having to act one way or another to make sure he didn’t cause too much trouble or get stuck somewhere he didn’t wanna be was no longer his bag, and being forced to take care of a young woman doesn't exactly fit in with Dean’s dream of freedom. Crowley tasks the Knight of Hell with fulfilling the girl's soul deal by bringing her to safety, but Dean finds himself unnaturally attracted to her. He fights it for as long as he can, but even this perfect rose has thorns.





	Every Rose Has Its Thorns

Dean’s head tilted upwards, his eyes glancing over the wooden cross that hung above the door. Even before the black eyes, Dean was never one for organized religion. Knowing that God didn’t give a fuck about your world could make one resent the whole thing. With all the worries that human Dean had been carrying around off of his shoulders, Dean couldn’t care less about the abandonment.

An older woman shouldered past him to get into the church, her frail hands tugging on the weighted door. Her head turned to Dean, eyes catching his as if she was attempting to have a silent conversation with him. Except, Dean had no idea what she wanted. The woman huffed and opened the door. She made her way inside, heading to the copper bowl by the entrance. Dean slipped inside behind the woman to watch in silence.

Two fingers dipped inside the basin before she brought them to her forehead and then down to her chest, followed by a touch to each shoulder. She quickly made her way down row after row of pews and away from Dean. The church's high ceilings made the old lady’s footsteps echoed loudly as her heels click-clacking along the tiled floor. Lights had been turned off. Moonlight now streamed in through the stained glass windows. Candles were the only source of light.

Dean scanned the pews and found other people scattered throughout. A mother sat in the back with her child. A young couple sat in the front row, grasping each others hands as they prayed. Towards the middle, a man in a rumpled suit sat with a flask in one hand. The demon groaned at the scene and slipped into the first available seat he could find.

Pulling out his phone, Dean took another glance at the photo saved on it. This was the reason he was here. The only reason he would even be at a church in the first place. Crowley had been attempting to give him deals to take on, and someone was about to come in to make one.

Crowley had promised that this deal would be much more interesting to him, which Dean doubted. Nothing interested Dean unless it was drinking, sex or the occasional murder. The meeting location of the recipient told Dean this deal would feature none of those things. All he had to do was be on the watch for a ‘girl going into the confessional booth’. A very vague statement by the King of Hell. It bothered him that some goody two shoes catholic girl had decided to hand over her soul.

Once more, the giant entryway doors opened, and a single girl walked down the aisle. She couldn’t have been more than 20. She made her way over to the confessional booth. Hesitating before opening up the door, she made her way inside.

Dean was certain that this was her, the one who made the deal. He rose from the wooden pew and stepped silently towards the wooden confessional. He opened the other door, the one meant for Padres, and made his way inside the cramped space. Dean hissed a bit as he sat down.

It was uncomfortable inside, but he had no choice but to wait for the girl to speak. He sat down, squirming a bit before settling.

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”

Dean hummed, and a sick smirk lingered on his lips. He cleared his throat and straightened to answer the girl. “Tell me, darlin’. How many times have you sinned?” What could this little goody two shoes kid think was a sin? It would pale in comparison to Dean’s.

“Father, I’ve lusted after another.”

Interesting. Predictable, but interesting nonetheless.

“And tell me, _child_,” he mocked, “what kind of lustful thoughts?"

“Father, I thought of him…kissing me, and more than kissing,” she stammered

Even in the dark of the confessional booth, Dean could sense her blushing. He could feel the blood pumping to her cheeks faster, her heart rate accelerating. A simple wiff told the Demon that she was nervous. Better yet, he could almost taste the blood.

Dean lost his head for a moment as he pictured opening the doors and yanking the girl out and slitting her throat, watching as her little sundress was soaked red. He felt his cock start to grow at the thought of all that blood. The Mark was sated by even the thought of it all, and the pulsing stopped in his daydream.

The girl cleared her throat, “Father? Tell me, what I should do?”

“I think that you should keep having those thoughts. The ones where you’re getting fucked by...“ Dean frowned. “What’d you say his name was?”

“David.”

The tremble in her voice was music to his ears. He wondered if she was a screamer or if she’d lay there and cry. The fun ones were always the screamers. Dean moved his hand down to his inner thigh as he listened to her.

“Father, are you sure about that? I thought it was wrong to have lustful thoughts before marriage.”

“Sex doesn’t have anything to do with whether or not you’re going to Heaven or not.” Dean flicked his tongue out, running it over his bottom lip. “What’s your name?”

“Leah.” There were a couple of seconds of silence before Leah spoke up again. “You aren’t actually a priest, are you? Did...Did Father Crowley send you? Are you Dean?”

“Sure am, sweetheart. What gave it away?”

“I don’t think that’s how Father Mayhew would have responded. Normally, he gives me the Hail Marys and I’m on my way. I take it you’ve never been to church Mr. Winchester,” her mousy voice called through from the other side. Dean attempted to get a glance of her through the lattice work, but it was much too dark.

“I’ve been in churches plenty of times. Never had time to confess much of anything.” He heard a small snicker come from the girl. “What’s so funny?”

His tone of voice silenced her mirth. “I suppose it was foolish of me to ask. I apologize. I hope..the deal is still safe.” The final part of her sentence came out hesitant and nervous as though she was worried she’d offended him and threatened their arrangement.

Dean cleared his throat. “You know, sweetheart, whatever stupid thing you’re selling your soul for…it ain’t worth it.”

Silence lingered.

“It’s not stupid. It’s what I have to do.” She sounded like she was speaking the truth, or what she believed to be the truth. Dean could hear her voice take on a new, serious edge.

Without a reason to stay in the wooden box any longer, Dean slid out of the confessional and opened up the door to Leah’s side. He leaned against the edge of the confessional booth as he looked down at her, eyes lingering over her features. Scars and bruises covered the girl’s face, though her hair did its best to hide it from an onlookers’ gaze. The biggest being a scar that went up from the left side of her chin and all the way up to her cheek bones. A few other scars littered her face and hands. Bruises in different states of healing covered her as well.

The Mark pulsed on his arm. Anger causing his face twitch. The kid stood up and stepped towards him. Despite the obvious look of anger he was giving her, it didn’t seem to bother her a bit. She gave the demon a smile as her hands moved up to fidget with the edges of her hair. “Why don’t we discuss this across the street, Mr. Winchester? There’s a coffee shop.”

The old Dean, the human one, would have fallen for the sweet, girl next door charm. He would have gotten lost in those pretty eyes. Would have had his heart stolen by whatever backstory those scars and bruises told. But not the new Dean. New Dean wouldn’t let himself care about any of that shit. And yet, he grumbled an agreement to being led towards the coffee shop. He wanted this meeting over with, and now it was turning into some kind of production.

Dean lingered behind Leah as he attempted to call Crowley’s cell phone, only for the call to be sent to voicemail each time.

‘The Bean’, as the sign read, was small. It was the perfect spot for some annoying hipster screenwriter to bore a date to death by telling her about his new manuscript.

As he pulled out a chair to sit down, Dean’s eyes scanned the rest of the shop. It seemed none of the other patrons were very interested in the girl. No whispers, no glances, nothing. Which in turn only made him stare harder at her.

Leah pushed the hair out of her face absentmindedly and tilted her head. “I apologize for inconveniencing you, sir. I didn’t think discussing this in person in a church was something we should do.”

A peppy waitress with a short skirt and a name tag that read ‘Gertrude’ made her way over to them. When she asked if they wanted coffee, Dean grunted out a no that made both the young women jump, and the waitress quickly stowed her ticket book and scurried off.

“Afraid that God might look down on you for talking to a demon?” He blinked and let his eyes fill with inky blackness. Leah’s already wide eyes went wider, but she only stared back at him, lips parted. “Not for nothing but the last girl that looked at me like that got laid.” He let his eyes turn back to their normal green. The obvious blush on her cheeks sent his own blood rushing somewhere else.

“I don’t appreciate being talked to like that, Mr. Winchester,” she replied, voice lowering.

The challenge in her tone stirred both his anger and the Mark. She hadn't pushed him to the point of violence, but he still needed a moment to calm himself. Besides, he was as intrigued by the ballsy bitch as he was annoyed.

“So, what do you want?” He leaned forward in the chair, and the blush on the girl’s cheeks grew. Dean enjoyed the look.

“I want…to run away, just…somewhere far away from here.”

Dean couldn't prevent a deep groan that caught the attention of the elderly couple seated next to them and earned him a dirty look.

“What the hell, Crowley?” he mumbled before looking back at the girl just in time to catch her flinch. “This is bullshit. I am not dealing with any of that. You’re on your own, princess.”

Dean stood up, but Leah’s small hand reached out and took hold of him, her eyes flashing to where they touched. Her touch felt electric.

“Sir, I apologize,” she stammered, "but Crowley already promised you’d help me. He said that…that you were...” She hesitated before meeting his eyes. “He said we were connected already.”

Her desperation struck him like an almost physical force. Though he hadn't felt such a thing in a long time, he recognized it, and the truth of what she was saying. She wasn't just trying to convince him this was some stupid Hallmark romance. She meant it.

Somehow, they were connected.

~~~

After checking his watch once more, he lifted his eyes to the rearview mirror. Crowley was late, which was testing Dean’s non-existence patience. He hadn’t wanted to meet the damn guy in the first place.

When he heard two taps to the top of the car's roof and the familiar stench of scotch reached Dean’s nose, Dean knew Crowley was finally there.

Dean shifted inside the car to face Crowley as he opened the door to the Impala. The King of Hell wrinkled his nose at the smell of weeks old garbage littering the dashboard and the floors of the car. Crowley turned to the newly made Demon and offered a tense smile. “Glad to see you actually showed up.”

Crowley had been about an hour late for this meeting, but he’d been busy setting this deal up for Dean. The perfect little murder for him to commit and get his rocks off.

Dean grunted a, “You’re late.” Crowley accepted the noise. Although, he wished Dean would get over the funk he’d been in recently. Crowley knew what it was, even with all the booze, burgers and woman Dean could find, it wasn’t enough for the mark. It needed more. Blood to be exact. He wished Dean would get that under his thick skull, but if Dean didn’t do this the way Crowley wanted it done. New plans would have to be made.

“Alright, I’m going to transfer this contract to you. I’m hoping you can remember what the plan is.” Crowley started to reach for Deans arm but Dean yanked his extremity away from the King and stared him down.

“I know the fucking plan, Crowley.” Dean looked at Crowley’s outstretched hand and then back to the man it was attached to. “What do you mean by transfer? I’ve never heard of anything like that.”

Crowley rolled his eyes a bit before turning to better face Dean. “Listen, I made the deal, but you’re the one that’s going to kill the wife. If the person holding the contract doesn’t get it done. Then the contract is void and the human keeps his soul while reaping the benefits. So, therefore,” Crowley trailed off, expecting Dean to pick up the rest of the sentence.

“I’ve gotta hold the guy’s contract.” Dean turned his head away, facing the driver’s side window.

Crowley snapped his fingers. “Dean. Focus up. Are you going to follow through with the deal or not?”

Dean blinked out of it and turned to Crowley. “Yeah, sure man. Let's get this over with.” Dean stuck his hand back out, only to wince as Crowley took it. Whatever was going on as Crowley transferred the deal over to him, Dean could feel it. His eyes rolled back a bit as a warm sensation travelled up his arm.

“Splendid. I’ll see you afterwards” Without another word, Crowley was gone, leaving Dean to sit alone in Baby, waiting for this to be over with already.

~~~

Dean made his way up to the door, as Crowley planned, at 9pm. The wife was in the house alone, getting ready for bed. He reached behind to slide the First Blade out from the waistline of his jeans and into a proper grip in his right hand. Once his fingers grazed the brass of the door handle, headlights, followed by the tell tale rumble of a car approaching, caught Dean’s attention.

The demon maneuvered out of sight and assumed it would pass by only to be proven wrong when the lights turned off. He looked around the corner and saw the car was now parked. His eyes closed shut as he felt something within him say, “That’s the guy who made the deal.”

He slipped the Blade back where it was and made his way over to the guy’s car. Lester’s eyes were trained on the house, and he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. The man didn’t even notice Dean until he was already inside the car.

“Hey!” Lester complained.

Dean slid inside and sat down, ignoring the annoying accent on the guy. Lester’s brows wrinkled a bit. Dean tried to ignore the feeling of confusion, and the unexpected sense of the intimidation he felt when looking at Lester. _Intimidated by this wad? I don’t think so. _Dean cleared his throat before closing the door and setting a hand on the back of the driver's seat.

“Let me guess. Lester?” His head cocked to the side as Lester sized Dean up.

“Who are you?”

“Who do you think?” Dean countered before letting his eyes fill black. Lester’s eyes went a little wide.

Dean could practically see fear and surprise fill his eyes, and Dean felt it himself. He couldn’t understand why he had these sudden and intense feelings. Dean hadn’t felt much of anything since he’d gone dark side.

“Ohhh…” Lester then nodded, realizing what Dean was and why he was here.

Dean nodded, a condescending smirk making its way onto his lips. “Oh.” He rolled his eyes and then turned back to Lester. “What the hell are you doing here, man?”

“Well, my contact...” Lester paused, but Dean assumed he was talking about Crowley. Dean frowned when Lester winked, feeling coy about the fact he was discussing the demon deal. Dean felt a twitch in his hand. The need to punch the guy in the nose rose up, but he quashed it.

Lester reached up and rubbed his nose. “He uh…He told me that uh, this was happening.” He pointed out towards the house. “So I just wanted to come down and make sure it gets done right.” He turned back to Dean, grinning like the idiot he was. Dean leaned forward, feeling the confidence ooze off of him. Well, the undeserved confidence.

“Ah. Cause you’re the expert, huh?” Dean was now happily imagining strangling the guy. Lester swallowed, he looked less like a self righteous ass hat now, so Dean eased up on the death glare. “Listen, and this is murder 101. When you hire someone to kill your wife, you don’t wanna be around when the hit goes down. It’s called an alibi.”

Lester hesitated as he attempted to form words. He looked slightly annoyed with Dean, much like how Dean was feeling with Lester.

“Yeah, I know what an alibi is.” Lester paused before adding, “I watch Franklin and Bash.” Like that was supposed to clear things up.

“Super.” Dean looked back at the house and sighed as the light turned off inside the bedroom. “Listen, you sold your soul for this crap, so-“

Dean felt anger and sadness hit him as Lester interrupted him, “It’s not crap.” Lester stuttered and searched for the right words, growing a bit misty eyed. “It’s my life.” He heard the man’s voice quiver slightly.

_Oh god, please don’t start crying._

Dean sniffled a bit as Lester shed a couple tears, and Dean rubbed his face, taken aback to feel his own eyes a bit watery.

“Les. I’m gonna tell you something. I need you to really listen to me.” Dean felt zero sympathy for the dude. “You’re a loser.” Dean even smiled as he said it, enjoying the sunken back look on Lester’s face. “You’re lady in there, she’s a North Dakota eight. You’re a four and a half, max. Now, I don’t blame her for stepping out. Especially if she found you were messing around first.”

The distinct feeling that Lester had been caught was clear. His eyes widened and even though he steeled the rest of his face pretty well.

Lester gave Dean that distinct, ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’ laugh. “Oh, no. No. I-I wasn’t… No.” Lester took one look at Dean and realized he wasn’t fooling the demon. Dean smiled as his protests fell off and smiled back at Lester. “How do you know?”

Dean huffed and clicked his tongue as he sat back in the seat. “Well, you just got that, uh, pervy ‘I’d do anything to bang my secretary,’ look.”

“Uh no, see it’s different when guys do it?” Lester looked so proud, like he was well versed in the sciences of sexuality.

Dean hesitated a moment, realizing who this guy was: a misogynistic piece of shit. And while Dean was all about fucking them and leaving them, thinking that women somehow were the only ones supposed to remain monogamous, that was bullshit to Dean.

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s called ‘science’. Men aren’t built for monogamy because of evolution.” Dean could easily see past the lies. Lester was stuttering through his whole spiel, clearly trying to remember the Facebook post where he learned this convenient nugget of wisdom. One likely written by another douchebag trying to explain why men should be able to sleep around.

“We’re...We’re programmed, you know, to spread our seed.”

The image of Lester cumming inside of another woman was not an image Dean was willing to think about at all,so Dean knocked his fist into Lester’s teeth. He didn’t even have to look as he felt his knuckles crack under the pressure, the punch sending Lester into the driver’s window. Dean glanced down and grinned when he saw Lester’s blood on his fist.

_Good._

Dean hissed ,though, feeling his jaw ache like…like he’d been punched in the teeth, too. Something had been going on with him ever since Crowley transferred this deal. He still enjoyed the noises of Lester’s cries, but had to hold back from crying out in pain himself.

“Like I said, loser with a capital ‘L’. Rhymes with, ‘You suck’.” Dean's eyes narrowed and he glanced down at Lester’s hand. He’d reached up to touch his face and now his fingers were covered in blood. Dean tried to ignore the ringing in his ears, the call for more blood that he was feeling from the pulsing of the Mark on his arm.

“Yeah, well. You’re a punk ass demon, and you work for me now. So get in there and do your job, you freak!” Anger built up between the two of them. Dean knew this was going down only one way. Crowley wouldn’t like it, but it was already too late. Dean couldn’t, wouldn't turn back now.

“And what are you gonna do? You gonna watch, huh? Is that what you like to do, Lester? Watch?” Dean snarled, brought his hand up to try and wipe away at the blood coming from his lip still. He leaned in, his face inches away from Lester’s as he moved his hand to the waistline of his jeans again. Each second Dean waited, the Mark pounded harder, and his vision got blurrier. He was seeing red. “Well watch this.”

Dean grabbed the handle of the First Blade and sank it into Lester’s chest. He watched with joy as Lester struggled, trying to pull it out, but Dean knew it’d only be worse that way. He placed a hand on the butt of the handle and tapped it further into Lester’s chest. Dean could feel a sharp pressure in his own chest. It was building and was approaching his personal pain threshold.

His fingers twitched eagerly as he moved a hand to the Blade itself. His fingers collected the drops of blood from it. It was dripping and Dean needed a taste. Lester passed out, which made Dean a bit upset, then he hissed in pain. It felt as if something were slicing him open. “Ngh,” he grumbled, reaching down and running his fingers over his t-shirt. His fingers came away covered in blood.

Dean had wanted to watch the life drain from the asshole’s eyes, but the issue of his bleeding chest distracted him. It was a shame, he sure did like watching that part. Dean sighed and reached to pull his Blade out of Lester. He ached to dig in deeper, but he didn’t have the time. Besides, it was clear Dean and Lester had some sort of connection between the two of them. One that continued through death.

Dean yanked his Blade from Lester’s chest and stumbled towards the Impala. With a grunt, he tossed the Blade onto the passenger’s seat like an empty bag or a set of keys and sped off towards his motel. Pain continued to course through his body. His vision blurred differently than from the cravings he had for bloodshed. He felt a bit like he was…dying. Which was impossible. The Mark needed a living host. Every so often, Dean felt as though he would catch his breath, but then he’d be overwhelmed with a new wave of pain. He swerved over the line several times, barely noticing the cars honking as they passed by him.

Dean slid his hand into his jacket pocket and speed dialed Crowley. When he coughed into his fist, it left a glob of blood on his hand.

“_Crowley_.” He moaned the demon’s name in pain the second he heard him pick up.

“Dean. How can I help?”

Dean wasn’t a hundred percent certain, but he was pretty sure Crowley both knew what was going on and was enjoying it.

"What the hell is happening, Crowley? Tell me right fucking now.” He finally saw the exit number for the hotel where he was staying. “I-I feel like-“

Crowley piped up, “You feel like you’re dying. Is that what you were going to say?”

Dean made it to the parking lot and willed himself to climb out of the car. He had to have been hexed by Crowley. He searched the car from top to bottom, but nothing.

“Sorry, Squirrel. You won’t find a hex bag because this wasn’t a hex. Well, not one you use a hex bag for. See, after the little problem I had with that demon killing off humans after they made deals, I made a little, tiny spell to make sure that wouldn’t happen again.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean’s voice was slurred with pain..

“There’s what you might call a 'special connection' between you and the human whose soul is on the line. Anything you feel, they feel. Physical, emotional. Whatever.”

Dean muttered a curse under his breath at the realization that Crowley knew what he had done to Lester.

“Alright, yeah. I killed Lester. He deserved it.”

“Doesn’t matter if he deserved it or not. Your job was to kill the wife. Now…Well, it seems like you’re stuck in a perpetual limbo of dying from that spell and _not_ dying courtesy of the Mark. What a rather fun predicament you’ve put yourself in.” He held back a laugh, and Dean tried to think of how Crowley would be lying, but it made sense. Not only had Dean felt the pain but Dean had been feeling the same emotions as Lester.

“Fix it, Crowley!” Dean roared, his hand shaking as he coughed up more blood. His t-shirt was starting to stick to him now as even more blood began to seep through the same place that he had stabbed Lester.

“Gladly.”

He heard the line go dead, but Dean didn’t have to wonder for long where the demon had gone.

“As long as you promise to actually complete the deals I’m giving you,” Crowley continued in person.

“No fucking way am I doing this again.” Dean stood up but had a hard time staying up. His body swayed side to side, and he had to keep his hand on the damn Impala just to stay upright.

Crowley said nothing while a rather intense wave of pain washed over Dean. His skin was turning cold. He groaned and dropped to his knees. His body was at war with itself.

“You might not die, but you sure will wish you could. Now. Work. With. Me.” Crowley smirked ever so slightly, knowing he had Dean beat.

“Fine, you son of a bitch. Uncle.”

The second he gave up, all pain stopped. Dean sucked in a deep breath. He looked at his shirt then back at Crowley. Thankfully, the blood from his stab wound was gone along with the actual cut. Dean shot Crowley a dirty look before heading towards his room.

“See you soon, bestie,” Crowley smiled before disappearing. He felt he could finally manage the new Knight of Hell. Not for long though, and because Crowley knew that, he knew Moose was going to have to take him back. All Crowley really needed Dean for was a show of force. To say, _If I can control a Knight of Hell, surely I can squish any demon I want._

A part of Crowley, the part he’d rather not show to the light of day, had genuinely enjoyed his time with Dean. He had thought of the hunter as his friend--his only friend--but Crowley wanted more than day drinking and threesomes. Hell was still his domain, and if Dean wanted nothing to do with it, then Crowley needed to get Dean as far away from it as possible.

The King reached into his coat pocket and grabbed his cellphone. He pressed the number for Sam. Soon enough, his Moose answered. “Samantha, Darling. I think it’s time we had a chat.” Crowley grinned as he headed back to Hell.

~~~

Dean stared back up at Leah. He had the contract, was stuck with it. He grumbled something to himself as he sat back down. A small smile made its way onto Leah’s face as he did as she had wanted.

“Alright, Fine. I’ll stay, but uh,” The demon trailed off as he looked Leah over, “we’re gonna have to put down some ground rules. First of all, I am not a friggin’ human, so don’t expect much sympathy from me.”

He sighed. “Second, You’re gonna have to do what I say. Alright? If you wanna get out of here alive, I don't really have patience.”

Leah didn’t say much, clearly preferring to be the quiet one. “I see. Well,” she ran her hands along her jeans, “if that is the case, then I will do whatever you ask me to.”

Dean groaned inwardly at that. How cliche could this girl get? Unlike with Lester, he wasn’t feeling much of anything other than a bit of second hand embarrassment. As the realization sank in that she would be getting her wish, the young girl began to smile. A warmth seeped into Dean’s veins that was much too chick flick-y for him.

“Yeah, yeah. Keep it in your panties.” Again, that second hand embarrassment began to creep through Dean. He felt his face twitch as a blush made its way onto his own cheeks, matching Leah’s. “C’mon. I gotta get this over with.” He stood up once more and grabbed Leah’s arm as he yanked her out of the shop and back onto the street.

Leah shouldered Deans hand off of her. Instead of seeking his warm touch, she pulled her jacket on, zipping it up as she felt a chill passed over her. Dean shivered just moments after she did.

Dean’s mind debated on where he could take her. His fingers gripped Baby’s door handle and he slipped inside. When Leah opened her door, he slid the empty junk food bags and other trash out of it to make room for her. The young woman cringed slightly at just how much trash was still left in the car. Nonetheless, she maneuvered her way into the car and curled up on the other side of seat.

She turned to Dean. “Where are we going?”

Her small voice irritated Dean as the started to drive. Instead of giving her an answer, Dean chose silence. A small itch in his hand ached to touch, to do something. As he glanced at Leah, he watched as she opened and closed her hand.

“Can you at least tell me your name?” she asked, head tilting as her voice growing quiet for a brief moment.

“Dean.” he grumbled.

Was she feeling the same ache that he was? How far would this spell go?

Dean didn’t speak again. He watched as the afternoon sun slowly sank below the horizon. When they’d been driving for almost three hours, the pair passed a sign welcoming drivers to Virginia.

“Where are you taking me?” Leah asked once again, only this time Dean gave in and answered.

“I’ve got a friend in North Dakota. She’ll take care of you. Better than I can.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I-I didn’t even get a chance to pack!” Dean’s jaw ticks as he listens to her. Struggling with just how whiny this girl is is hard for Dean. She’s still a child and it’s clear at moments like this.

“Are you sure you just don’t want an excuse to back out of the deal?” he growls, eyes staying straight ahead. Trace amounts of fear radiated off her and a bit of…homesickness? They’d barely been gone long enough to miss it.

The silence served as the girl’s answer for Dean.

“I doubt you had much to bring that wouldn’t just slow you down, babydoll,” Dean continued. Leah pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and began to chew on it nervously. The same tingle of fear reached Dean’s fingertips.

Sighing, Dean explained, “Her names a Jody, a good cop. Already taken in a troubled kid. You’ll be safe there.”

Leah nodded, though her face was glued to the window, watching the fence posts fly by. “I get that. It’s just,” her voice quieted, “this is the furthest from the Shire I’ve ever been.”

Though Dean doesn’t understand the sentence completely, it feels vaguely familiar. “What the fuck do you mean?”

Leah raised an incredulous eyebrow at him. “You’ve never watched Lord of the Rings? You’re kidding me right?”

Dean groans, realizing that Sam had made that same joke before. Of course, he thought to himself. She’s a geek too.

“Yeah, I have. God you’re worse than my brother.” He clamped his eyes shut. He really shouldn’t have mentioned Sam. He was just gonna get pestered with questions.

“Whatever, no one’s above not liking Tolkien. Not even a demon?” The comment would have hurt more if he wasn’t confused. Leah didn’t say much after that, slumping back and watching the purple sky fade into black. Still, even as she dozed in and out of consciousness, she didn’t ask about his brother.

Maybe she isn’t too annoying, he thinks for a split second before shaking it off. When he thinks Leah is asleep, he flips the radio on, assuming that Leah is much like Sam in the ways of being a heavy sleeper.

He sat in silence for most of the night, occasionally looking over at Leah to check on her. The sky begian its slow process of changing from black to bright blue. He could feel his stomach grumble and decided it was best for the two of them to stop for some kind of breakfast.

Dean smirked as he turned the rock music he’d been listening too all the way up. Startled, Leah jumped up, face flushed red. Short and quick breaths fall from her mouth and her hair was sticking up in all directions. The old Dean vaguely recalled how much he liked seeing girls who had just woken up.

His head snapped away as he heard Leah berating him about the fact that he didn’t have to be such a jerk and wake her up like that. Dean smiled as she let out an angry “Hmph” and crossed her arms over her chest. She rolled her eyes and calmed herself before asking about breakfast.

“I’m starving,” she groaned, hands to her stomach. “Please?” she added with a slight pout just to extra annoy him.

“You know, I don’t even need to eat. This is just making us take longer.” Although Dean did want to keep going, he’d be contemplating Breakfast himself, and he couldn’t ignore his own desire to get his hands on some pancakes.

Dean steered them towards the closest exit. He headed towards the center of whatever small town they’d stopped in and pulled into the first diner he saw. A sign in the window proudly proclaimed their special of the day.

The waitress guided the two towards a booth, setting the menus down on the table with a soft thunk. Leah sat on one side of the booth while Dean took the opposite. Leah was practically beaming at the waitress as she ordered orange juice.

‘Candice’, as her name tag read, then turned to Dean expectantly. The demon sighed, “Coffee.” Her eyes lingered on Dean in all the right kind of places. Realizing just how cute the waitress was, Dean made sure to lay on the charm on extra thick.

“And uh, a side of sugar, Sugar.” While the waitress blushed and acted coy, Leah let out a fake gag in disgust. Dean’s lip twitched as the girl looked in Leah’s direction.

Dean shrugged his shoulder and continued. “I’m staying in town the night. Make sure you leave your number for me to call you tonight.”

“Su-sure thing.” Candice sputtered out. She turned around and went to go get their drink orders. With their waitress’s back now turned to them, Leah leaned forward to speak. “I thought we were trying to get there as quickly as possible.”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you, kid.” Dean set his menu up, hoping that blocking her line of sight would get her to leave him alone. . Of course, not two seconds later, Leah pulled it down to the table, her hand flat over the top, making it so Dean was unable to lift it up.

“I’m not a child.” Her face is stern, but not scary or intimidating, despite her best efforts to try and make it that way. Dean can see the emotion in her eyes and, without even feeling it through their bond, he can sense her anger. Hints of sadness well in her eyes in the form of tears, but she holds back from the full waterworks.

“Yeah? Well then stop acting like one,” he snarls, leaning forward to try to scare her. She doesn’t so much as flinch at his words.

Breaking their staring contest is the sing-songy voice of their waitress. She also set down a sugar shaker and a bowl of pre-packaged creamer. “So, can I take y’all’s order now?” Her head was cocked to the side, pen and paper in hand and ready.

Leah ignored Dean to smile at their waitress. She requested pancakes and a Coke. While Dean ordered his own Breakfast, she quietly collected their menus to hand back to their server.

“Can I take those menus out of the way?” Leah just gives Candice a nod and a half hearted smile, before handing them off. “You’re welcome,” before growing silent.

When it is once again only the two of them, Leah slurped on her orange juice. Her eyes roamed around the diner, taking in the knick knacks and pictures that were hanging on the walls.

Dean side-eyed Leah when Candice brought her the Coke she’d ordered. He had planned on making a comment about drinking soda for breakfast, but then she went and dumped a couple of the packaged creamers into the drink. Dean cringed and watched in that half awe, half disgust as she then proceeded to drink it.

“What the fuck are you doing?” His voice cracked as she kept doing it. It was practically unbearable to watch. Dean knew that some of the stuff that he enjoyed eating could be gross, but this was too much for him.

Leah watched with horror as her drink was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor. One of the other waiters saw the spill and, assuming it was an accident, rushed over.

“Don’t worry you two. I’ll get this cleaned right up.” He left to fetch a mop before Leah started to chew the demon out.

“Why’d you do that? I was drinking that!”

“Yeah, and it was disgusting.” Dean rolled his eyes. “You already have a drink. What did you need that monstrosity for?”

Leah seems completely taken aback by that and looks at Dean. “It’s just a drink. It wasn’t hurting you.”

“It was hurting my eyes.”

The man mopping up the creamy looking substance that used to be a perfectly good Coke gave a small chuckle, one that was loud enough that the both of them turned their heads toward him.

“What?” They say it in unison somehow, in the same annoyed tone, which only seems to amuse the man cleaning.

“I don’t mean no offense towards you two. It’s just that you remind me of my wife and I when we were younger.”

Leah’s face burned bright red at the man’s words, which meat Dean’s face did too before he even has a chance to try and fight it. The two gaped and fished for the right words to prove they weren’t dating, married or anything close to that. Because Leah was flustered, it was hard for Dean to say much more than, “We aren’t.”

He didn’t even have the capacityto be angry. Candice saved him from having to explain further by dropping their plates of food onto their table, flirting with Dean whle she does so. Dean only gives Leah a knowing wink.

Silence settled over the two like an uncomfortable blanket. The only sounds were their forks scraping against their plates until Leah cleared her throat. “So, what’s it like being a…a, uh…”

Dean snorts at her attempt at the question. It’s cute that she’s trying to make some kind of conversation. “C’mon. Even you can do better than that.” He slumped an arm over the back of his booth as he chomped on his bacon. “Ask me a real question if you’re gonna be annoying.”

Leah wrinkled her nose as at that, and a small warmth of pleasure hit him as he realized that she was annoyed. It felt good for some reason.

Leah mirrored his position. “You’re a jerk,” he caught her mumbling under her breath.

_Bitch_, he thinks to himself. “Alright, then. I’ll ask the questions here. You gonna tell me how old you are? Since you’re so uptight about it.”

“I’m twenty-two. Old enough to drink if I wanted.”

“What do you mean ‘If I wanted.’ Have you never had booze?”

Leah gave a half hearted shrug. “So what if I haven’t? Father Mayhew would never allow alcohol in the orphanage.”

Dean didn't want to give a shit, and he did his best to act as if he didn't, though he was annoyed that the performance felt insincere.

“Why were you at an orphanage if you were older than eighteen? I mean, that’s what the government considers ‘adulting’ age.” His fingers make air quotes when he says adulting.

“What was I supposed to do? Where was I supposed to go? Sure, I did well in high school, but the Father would never allowed me to do any after-school things. That included jobs. So, I had been saving whatever money I could for a bus ticket and enough cash to live on till I got a job. But recently he had found the hiding place for the money.”

Leah paused for a breath, staring at her pancakes, whose fluffy goodness she’d just been enjoying. It seemed all she wanted to do was push the pieces around. “One day, when I went to add more to it, I discovered all of it gone. I’d saved about a thousand dollars. When I confronted Father Mayhew, he told me I had been selfish.”

Dean watched her lip curl in anger. His eyes went a bit wide as she rather forcefully stabbed her pancake with her fork.

“Why didn’t you just leave?” The question is clearly out of nowhere for Leah, like her brain couldn’t seem to comprehend it. Dean knew the answer already. Deep down, as much as she might hate to admit it, she was scared. Perhaps because she was leaving her security in her life. Maybe she was scared of this Father Mayhew. He wasn’t entirely sure which it was, it could even have been a mixture of both.

Whatever the answer was, the fact remained that this adult was treated as a child and made to feel as though she were powerless. No wonder the girl blushed at anything close to an innuendo.

When Dean finished his food, he reached over and brushed his thumb across her cheek. The action surprised the both of them. As Leah’s face heated up, Dean tried his best to come up with the best lie he could. “You had…an eyelash.” It seemed to sate her enough, but now the blush was stuck on both their cheeks.

Dean had forgotten about the cute waitress entirely until he saw her coming over with their check. Candice smiled and slid the ticket towards Dean, letting their fingertips touch for longer than necessary. The demon leaned forward and tilted his head. “What’re you up to tonight, doll?”

“I’m going to Texas Smith’s. It’s a bar not too far. You gonna be there?”

“As long as you wear some cowgirl boots. I’ve got a thing for pretty girls in boots.”

“You got it.” She bit her lip and gave Dean a thorough once over as she turned to walk away. When Dean took a look at the receipt, he also noticed a phone number. He sighed because that wasn’t something he was likely going to do, call her up again.

“If we’re staying here longer, I’ll need some clothes and stuff,” Leah piped up.

Dean’s eyes slid back over to her, attention half on her and half on Candice and the night he had planned.

“We’ll go later, gotta get us some motel rooms first. Go wait by the car so I can pay.”

~~~

Dean didn’t go to the counter with their check. No, he followed Candice. Leah tried not to think much of it and followed Dean’s instruction to wait in the car.

Leah felt a weird sort of buzz in her stomach as she opened the passenger side door. Her lips felt warm and her body grew hot for some reason. Much to her disappointment, she couldn’t find the car keys, and therefore couldn’t roll the windows or turn on the AC.

She had assumed that she was simply getting hot. Leah was wearing jeans and a sweater in late Summer. Not wanting to boil in the sun’s warmth, she decided to take her tank top off. Her fingers ran through her hair as she felt a rather harsh tug on her scalp. She thought she had done it to herself but the pain was coming from an area her hand hadn’t been.

That buzz she had been feeling earlier began to grow in the pit of her stomach. Nothing was wrong though and she didn’t feel in danger, but her heart was beating wildly. It was only growing more intense every second. With each shallow and partial breath, she wondered what was happening to her. Minutes ticked by as a sudden warmth and _wrong _feeling began to course its way through the lower part of her body. Although the sensation was new to the girl, she jolted as a pulse of pleasure was sent straight to her clit.

The girls eyes began to water as she held back a moan. More and more, worries that she was sick continued to course through her head. Slickness began to coat her panties. Without realizing it, she had begun to grind against the seam of her jeans. Her pleasure was enhanced. The lack of pain was enough to make Leah continue to do the awkward grinding motion against air.

When this wasn’t enough, Leah slipped her hand down between her thighs to press her fingertips where her sex was. She cried out when the pleasure finally felt as though it were building to something. It was hard to describe how good it felt. Why was she feeling things like this so suddenly? Soon enough it didn’t matter to her.

The edge was dangling right in front of her, and all she had to do was jump off. Her breathing had all but stopped as she covered her mouth to stop any screams from escaping by this point. Without warning, her body went rigid as she came. The sensation was completely new and terrifying to the point of tears. Her body shuddered as a wave of pleasure rippled through her.

She didn’t have long to recover. The distinctive sound of Dean’s boots stomping against the gravel of the parking lot drew closer. Leah had to try her best to look normal, but once Dean made his way into the car and sat down, he clearly looked just as disheveled and messy as she was.

Dean had a dopey grin on his face as he started the car and headed towards the first motel that caught his eye. Neither said a word about the other’s appearance.

~~~~

An hour later, the pair had checked in and was getting settled. Two single rooms had not been available. In fact, only one room with two Queens had been unbooked.

In the end it didn’t matter, Dean thought as he decided to change clothes while Leah showered. She had been very eager to do that the second he unlocked the door. He tilted his head back as he lay on one of the beds. His eyes scanned the ceiling tile as he felt his cock stirring for some reason.

It wasn’t like he’d even been thinking of anything. He hadn't done anything that would warrant this kind of reaction to his body. Something else was off too. He hissed as he felt his nipple be pinched, although his hands were clearly elsewhere.

He tried to ignore it and put on the most boring thing he could think of, the History Channel. Try as he might though, his “problem” was only getting worse by the second. If he didn’t take care of it, Leah would definitely notice.

So Dean performed his ritual of getting off quickly, ike he’d done a thousand times like this when it was Sam who was the one in the shower. Dean desperately needed some “me time” and this was sometimes his only time away from Sam.

Dean took off his jeans and t shirt and crawled under his covers, belly front. He sighed as he felt his cock pressed happily into something soft and malleable. After that, he pushed his hand down his boxers. He used his precum as a bit of lube to make it easier for his hand to get up and down. Without much else Dean tried to think back on his most recent sexual encounter as a way to get off.

If Dean hadn’t been so horny, he might have noticed the fact that even as a demon, it took awhile to get hard again. An hour between orgasms wasn’t something he had ever really done.

He didn’t let that matter though, and Dean started to get off to what he and Candice had done. He thought about how he’d shown up behind the kitchen and she tackled him into the storage room. He didn’t have to say anything and she was still ripping his clothes off and begging to suck his cock.

In his mind, Candice was on her knees. Her pretty pink lipstick getting smeared by saliva and cum as she ran her tongue along his cock. The girls perfectly manicured left hand wrapped around the base of his shafts she was getting her throat ready for just how big his dick was.

As Dean's hand moved over his cock faster, another emotion put a bit of a damper on the experience. The memory of Candice sucking his dick was suddenly not enough for him. He groaned in frustration and he slowed his pace and instead focused on how she’d felt when he’d been inside her. The pretty screams of pleasure. The way her tits bounced as she struggled to hold onto one of the storage shelves.

Somehow, this still wasn’t working, and after a couple tries with other girls and other places. It became so bad, he had to stop. He was about to give up until the image of Leah’s smile shows up in his mind’s eye. He shook his head, hoping to get her out of it. Instead, all his mind and his dick seemed to want to focus on was Leah.

He pressed his face deeper into his pillow. There wasn’t anything special about the way she pulled her top off of her. It was the knowledge that he was the first to see that was enough. A weak moan slipped through his lips as he started back up again.

He could imagine her saying his name all breathlessly, then kissing him sloppily but with a clear sense of need. Once the fantasy got started, it couldn’t be stopped. A part of him hated himself for how gentle and slow fantasy Dean was. The urge to pin her down was there, but all he was was himself taking his time with slow touches and steady thrusts inside of her. He didn’t notice the fact that he moaned her name. He was right at the edge and finally pictured himself picking up speed.

Dean was grateful for the box of tissues on the nightstandJust as he was finishing up and getting redressed, Leah made her way out of the shower. She looks right at him with unrelenting eye contact as she dried her hair.

The bit of him that hoped she would come out dressed in a towel was squashed when he sees her completely dressed. She’d used his older flannel shirt and a pair of sweats. Her hands were busy drying her hair with the scratchy bath towel.

~~~

Leah was thankful that Dean said nothing as she crawled onto her bed. She couldn’t quite believe that he hadn’t noticed her screams of pleasure. She grabbed the motel’s tv remote.

She heard him say he was heading out just as she decided on a station to watch. It was re-run of one of the many house buildings shows on tv. As she watched, she felt her eyelids grow heavy. She allowed them to close, thinking just to rest them, but it isn’t long before she slips into slumber.

~~~

Dean had decided to go for a drive to relax and give him some alone time to think--or more likely to not think--about what had just happened. He didn’t get very far before he felt what had to sleep overcoming him. Not wanting to crash the car, he pulled off the road and parked. By this point, he had resigned himself to the fact that whatever was going to happen with this spell, he wouldn’t fix it. Leah had likely taken a nap, and it was causing Dean to become weary.

He opened up his door, only to get into the back of the car and take his nap there. Dean crossed his arms and closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

~~~~

Dean would never admit to the contents of his worst nightmares, not even to Sam. Sure, his brother probably had ideas. Their mother’s death, or Lisa and Ben, or Sam’s own death were among the things that haunted him.

One of his favorite perks of being a demon included the fact that he no longer had those dreams. He was no longer plagued by his nightmares. This demon version of himself was freeing. Except he could feel himself slip into a familiar nightmare.

While the dream had started like any other, the fire had begun to surround him. He’d given Sammy to a neighbor and had attempted to go back in the house. The flames were all consuming, but because Dean was so small, he was able to stagger his way through them.

Heat scorched his body, but for some reason it didn’t burn him. All Dean felt was heat. As he moved through, he could hear his mother's voice calling to him. That was his goal after all, to save his mother.

Dean continued to move forward, despite the very loud voice of his father continually echoing in his head that he needed to wait outside with his brother. He couldn’t fight his urge to keep moving forward. “Mom!” his tiny voice squeaked out, and just as he reached the top and opened the door, things go wrong.

Normally, he would see Sam’s nursery up in flames and his mother bleeding on the ceiling, but not this time. The room was pitch black and seemed to go on forever. The same urge that he had been unable to resist was still there, and he was forced to walk into the room.

Once inside, the door slammed shut behind him. He turned around but slipped and fell on the floor. When he looked down at his hands, he tried not to panic despite the fact that his hands were not his own. His head turned towards the noise, the creak of a door.

Light flooded the room and Dean tried his best to make sense of his surroundings, but he's yanked up like he weighs nothing by the person who opened the door. He felt the pain of the slap to his face before he heard it, the blow so strong that he was forced back onto the floor. The body he was occupying skidded across the floor, and he knew his cheek and hands were bleeding from the force.

“Father, please. I’ve done nothing wrong. I was just playing with him.”

The words and voice were not his own, but he recognized it. Leah must have been having a nightmare, just like he was at the moment.

Leah’s hands reached out as she desperately attempted to stop herself from being dragged along the floor. Her voice cried out in desperation. A very real feeling of helplessness coursed through Dean’s blood. A fingernail was ripped as it snagged on something on the floor. That pain was nothing compared to the ear splitting screams that came from Leah’s throat.

Dean couldn’t do much more than let it happen. The freezing emotion of fear crippled him, caused him to be completely unable to move or fight back. God, did he ever want to fight this bastard and absolutely destroy the man.

Father Mayhew was recognizable, too. Dean was almost certain he was there the day Dean met Leah at the church. Which meant, Leah had been living with this abuser for her entire life.

Leah was barely conscious at that point, her eyesight was going foggy and her body ached. Despite her screams, the Father, wasn’t deterred and was about to keep wailing on her until something in Dean snapped. Her hand moved forward and clocked him in the jaw, hard enough to break his nose.

Dean grinned on the inside, but it didn’t matter because now that he’d started, he didn’t want to stop. Dean was certain by the second punch that his hand was broken, but the Father was worse off. The blood pouring from the guy was practically a gusher. Dean saw a mirror in the corner and saw Leah’s body. Her own face was dripping with blood. It covered her shirt.

It didn’t matter to Dean if he was in pain. One thought was clear in his head now. The previous fear he had was gone. He was going to kill this man. But as he took a step further to do that, he was jolted awake by a car horn.

Sitting up and taking in his surroundings reminded Dean that he was napping in Baby on the side of the road. He was groggy at first as he stumbled and practically fell out of the car. A phantom pain continued to course through him. The fear lingered, made Dean begin to breathe harder and quicker. His heart was beating uncontrollably and Dean felt himself spiraling.

He was angry at himself that he couldn’t calm down and focus enough to drive back. He looked up and saw a tree not too far away and headed towards it. Flashes of his own nightmare and Leah’s began to pop back up. What was probably a panic attack become worse.

One hand grasped at the bark of the tree and he reared back and punched at it. The real pain began to bring Dean back to reality. His eyes watered because it hurt really fucking bad, so badly that his knuckles began to bleed, and he knew that Leah had to have felt that.

Grounded now, Dean made his way back to the car and drove as best he could with a broken hand back to the motel. He unlocked the door and find Leah cradling a bleeding right hand, same as his own. Her eyes were wide, like a deer caught in the headlights.

“You’re bleeding,” she stated, but Dean just nodded.

“C’mon. I’ve got a first aid kit in the trunk.”

~~~

Leah was thankful that Dean decided to help her up off the floor and out to Baby’s trunk. He opened it up and grabbed the metal box before closing the trunk up and patting the top of it.

Leah gave him a clearly confused look before he sighed and picked the small girl up and set her down on top of the trunk. She squirmed a bit but let herself be manhandled for the sake of being fixed up.

Dean lifted the lid on the kit and grabbed the antiseptic wipes and cleaned her wounds off first. She hissed in pain, even cursing under her breath.

“Damn it.”

It was by no means the worst swear word he’d heard, but coming from Leah’s mouth, it was adorable, and Dean had to hold back his laughter.

The girl gave Dean her best scowl but he ignored it in order to finish cleaning away the blood. Her hand was bruised badly, but he found nothing broken. He snatched some gauze and tape and began to wrap her hand.

“Are you still going to that bar?”

For a second, Dean was clueless as to what she was talking about until he remembers something about Candice wanting to meet at some bar.

“Oh…Yeah, sure. You wanna come with?” he offered. Her head nods slightly. Dean turns his gaze to his own hand.

“You know I’ve been legal for two years but I’ve still never had anything more than wine at communion.”

“Good thing you’re around someone that knows what he’s doing when it comes to drinking.”

Leah eyed him warily and hopped off the trunk.

“Thanks, Dean.” Leah stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. It felt weird because of his stubble, but she didn’t didn’t mind the feeling. She’s thankful he can’t see her blushing as she steps away, even if she knows he can feel it on his own face.

Dean wanted to pull her back to him and give the girl a proper kiss, but he ignored that part of himself and only put the kit back in his car. “Go get dressed, if you still wanna come,” he called after her, and she gave the demon a thumbs up heading back into the motel.

A glance at his phone told him it was 7 pm, which meant this ‘Texas Smith’s’ should be open. Leah came to the door a bit later in the only set of clothes she had. They found the place packed when the pair arrived. Guests spilled outside of the country themed bar and into the parking lot which was thick with cars. Dean walked behind Leah as the duo made their way inside.

Dean can see plenty of eyes on them, despite the place overflowing with patrons. He assumed that no one would notice them, but it seemed that even here, people noticed newcomers. The music didn’t stop, and no one came up to him, but still, that awkward atmosphere was still definitely there.

The demon shrugged it off as he pushed a reluctant Leah closer to the bar. Dean flashed two fingers to the bartender. “Two Heineken’s, sweetheart.”

She nodded and reached down to grab them some kind of house brew and pops the caps. The two glass bottles are slid their direction and then she’s off to serve other people.

Dean urged a shuffling Leah toward the bar and requested two bottles of the house special. Leah eyed her drink before downing half of it in one go.

Leah eyed her drink. As her hand wrapped around the cold bottle, she lifted it up and began to drink about half of it in one go. Dean slowly smirked at the girl, as she set the bottle down and swallowed. She coughed and bent over. “Holy Crap!” She cursed and felt her eyes begin to water.

“You know this isn’t a race sweetheart. Ain’t no reason to be chugging that thing down.” Dean took the bottle from her hand and set it down. “Lemme get ya a water.” He moved around and grabbed the bartender’s attention again and ordered Leah her drink.

Leah stopped herself from smiling. It was a bit too weird to think that Dean was being genuinely nice. He’d take care of her, only because if he didn’t, he’d start feeling awful too. That thought sort of hurt. This awkward road trip had been out of necessity, but even though Dean was a demon, all she saw was the man.

While Dean had been seeing Leah’s worst nightmares, Leah had gotten a front row seat to Dean’s. She figured out his human backstory rather quickly. He had a normal life until something evil wormed its way into the Winchester’s life and planted roots. Leah wondered if she should say something about the fact that she knew more about him than he’d ever say.

Dean couldn’t tell just what she was thinking about, but decided it was best to give her some space. This was her first taste at living a normal life.

He wondered, as he made his way over to the jukebox, why she didn’t sell her soul to kill that Father Mayhew. What was so special about the guy that she felt she needed to spare him? Maybe once the kid was safe, he’d go back and finish him off himself.

Dean pulled out a couple dollars, but before he could feed them into the machine, Candice slid up next to him. “Hey, Dean. Glad you made it.”

Now, thoroughly distracted, he ignored the machine and turnd towards Candice. “Wouldn’t miss seeing you again.”

He smiled at her, but something like nervousness bubbled up inside of him. Dean brushed it off and grabbed the woman’s hand. “You wanna dance? I’ll buy ya a drink afterwards.”

Candice only laughed and nodded as she let herself be led to the dance floor. “Are you any good at line dancing?” She called out over the loud country music. He frowned as he was less of the typical club grinding and mosh pit he was used to and more...Cupid Shuffle lines. He had no idea what ‘moves’ these people are doing, but somehow everyone else does.

Candice pulled them into the middle of the line and fell into step. Dean didn’t really want to do this shit, but if he wanted to get laid and take his mind off of what happened to him today, he’d have to grin and bear it.

Dean felt off but chalks it up to the unfamiliar dancing. He felt angry at Candice but not for making him do this embarrassing shit. No, something else was setting him off, and it was getting harder with each step for Dean not to grab the girl and stab her with the First Blade, though it was locked in the trunk of Baby so that wouldn’t likely happen. Once the song was over, Candice tried to convince him to stay for another song, but he shook his head. “I need to be a _lot _drunker for another thing like that.”

Dean turned away, trying his best to get out of the woman’s grasp, but she caught his hand and tugged him back toward the dancefloor. “C’mon sugar. Dance with me.”

The frustration inside of Dean finally came to a head, and he yanked his arm free. “Listen. it was fun hanging out with you this afternoon, but I don’t want some clingy chick acting like I’m her boyfriend. I ain’t doin’ none of this shit anymore,” he huffed and walked away. Dean felt satisfaction in the fact he’d left Candice behind, but it wasn’t his. The demon grabbed Leah’s hand and pulled her out of the bar and towards Baby.

“Wha-…Dean?!” Leah objected. “Where are we going?”

Dean turned on his heel and tightened his grip around her wrist. “Don’t think I don’t know what happened back there.”

“I don’t know-“

“Don’t bullshit the bullshitter, princess. You were jealous of that girl, and it made me so fucking angry that I had to leave!”

Leah stood in the middle of the gravel parking lot with her mouth hanging open like a fish. “I’m not the jealous type, okay? Maybe you just hated line dancing.”

Dean let go of Leah in frustration and headed to the Impala. “Get in the damn car.”

“Where are we going?” Despite her anger towards him, she still obeyed. At least, she came close enough to Baby’s passenger seat that Dean simply had to open the door and shove her in.

“Stop asking questions.”

While Dean was still visibly angry, all he really wanted to do was drink a beer in silence. He drove to the nearest gas station to buy a pack for the two of them. By the time Dean had parked outside of their motel room, the two of them had calmed down significantly.

“Here,” Dean sighed as he popped the tab and passed an opened can over to Leah.

She thanked him as she accepted it. They drank the entire six pack in silence. Despite the fact that his tolerance level had only risen since becoming a Demon, it was clear the two were drunk.

Out of boredom, Leah turned on the radio, leaving on the classic rock station. She bobbed her head side to side with the music. Dean didn’t notice that he’d started to smile watching her. Despite the fact that he most definitely hates dancing, a bit of him hopes a slow song will come on.

Leah’s eyes lit up a bit when Dean got out of the car and opened her door. He recognized the first bit of the song now playing. It was perfect for what he had in mind. “Wanna dance, kid?”

“Yeah.”

She took his hand and let Dean pull her to his chest.

“Alright, I may have been a little bit sabotaging your date,” she admitted.

Dean rested the top of his head on hers as they began to sway side to side. “Wasn’t a date, just wanted someone to bang.”

They both cringed at how that soundeds, and although Dean had no shame, that didn’t mean Leah was used to Dean’s openness about his sex life. Her face burned bright red for a good few seconds, but she closed her eyes and tried her best to simply follow Dean’s lead.

_ Though I tried not to hurt you. Though I tried, but I guess that's why they say. _

“What’s this song called?” she asked.

Dean only gave her a soft grunt, signaling for her to be quiet. He was thankful Sam wasn’t there to see him acting all fuzzy feely. Even for Human Dean, this was a little much.

_Every rose has its thorn, just like every night has its dawn. Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song. Every rose has its thorn _

Leah didn’t quite know where this dance was heading until Dean spoke. “I saw your nightmare. The one with that Father…”

She’d already suspected that he had seen it, but she wasn’t sure what else to say. Thankfully, she didn’t have to respond, as he continued.

“But I’m pretty sure that means you’ve seen my nightmares now. I’ve never told anyone about them. Not really.” Dean stopped moving, and without thinking, gave the girl a gentle squeeze. It felt like a hug, but Leah didn’t want to comment for fear Dean would snap out of it and start being rude to her again.

“Nightmares are okay to have, Dean. They really are. Things can scare you, and if anyone else did what you did and lived through what you lived through, they’d have nightmares.” She lifted her head up to look right into Dean's eyes. Those pretty dark, green eyes.

_I can still feel so much pain, like a knife that cuts you the wound heals. But the scar, that scar remains._

The kiss surprised the both of them, though in the end it didn’t matter which one of them did it. Dean lifted his hand up to her hair and curled his fingers in her locks. His nose smooshed against her cheek as he pressed his lips to hers harder. Being the one with all the experience here, he knew he needed to lead.

With one swift movement, he pressed against the side of the Impala. Her head tipped back, only to moan as Dean just barely grazed his hand along her sides. Taking advantage of her position, Dean dropped down to start kissing along her neck, adding the tip of his tongue to drag it along her skin.

Leah was practically melting beneath him, only able to stand because of the death grip had on his shoulders. To help make it easier on the girl, Dea pulled her back so he could open up the backseat and let them both inside. He laid on the seat first and let Leah crawl into his lap. The song still played while she shut the door and the two continue to kiss. Although Leahwas more than a little sloppy and unsure, Dean made up for it. Somehow, he knew just where to touch her to get her going.

_If I'd known what to say. Instead of makin' love, we both made our separate ways._

Dean grabbed the bottom of Leah’s t-shirt and started to pull it up and over her head, but she tried to cross her arms. Dean sat back up and took both of her hands.

“You’re really gonna get all shy and shit now?” he asked, a bit annoyed. But he knew he’d need to be gentle with her, he carefully pulled her arms apart and set them back by her sides. He grinned at Leah and kissed along the edges of her plain-jane bra. Her head tipped back, while she tried not to squirm in the demon’s lap too much. Otherwise, she’d feel his cock rub against her thighs.

Leah kept quite as he ran a hand through her hair to look down at him. She gave him a weak smile, trying to be brave and be ready for whatever Dean said they should do.

“You wanna take my shirt off, baby girl?” he offered.

Leah’s fingers easily pushed the flannel off of his shoulders, quickly moving to his t-shirt. While the girl was distracted looking at his chest, Dean took the opportunity to unhook her bra and set it aside.

Leah ran a hand over Dean’s chest, somehow managing to not focus too hard on Dean’s eyes gazing at her tits. His eyes closed in bliss and he tried his best to control his breathing when her small fingers traveled down his ‘happy trail’ and reached the waistline of his jeans.

“You’re scared,.” he whispered as he kissed her jaw tenderly. He could feel her heart pounding, matching his own heart beat.

His hands ached to touch something, and he grabbed at her chest, each palm being filled with warm skin. Her nipples hardened under calloused hands and gentle touch.

“It’s okay. I understand.” He knew what Leah wanted. She moaned in pleasure and Dean cringed as he felt his own sensation of pleasure like his nipples were being touched. He didn’t mind it, though. He wondered if…

Dean dropped his head and let his tongue swirl over the small nub.

“Oh.” The two moaned in unison. There was just something about the fact that they could each feel the same pleasure that added to all this. The pair was hypersensitive.

_Every rose has its thorn, just like every night has its dawn. Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song. Every rose has its thorn._

The song ended, but anything other than their voices had faded into the background long before.

“Dean, please. I wanna…I want _you_. Now.” Her voice was shaky and had no command in it, but it still messed with Dean’s head. He struggled with the fact that the girl was begging for him. He sighed as he began to open up her jeans. Dean didn’t normally overthink something like this. He didn’t give himself time to worry about things like “consequences”, but here he was. Dean worried about whether or not _he _could let this just be a one time thing.

There’s no denying that this was probably going to happen sooner or later, but now that he’s so close to having Leah, he worries it…won’t be a one time thing. He’ll grow addicted to that feeling and never recover from the way she makes him feel, how he’s practically a human again when he’s with her.

So he has to stop this here. Leah looked at him like a hurt puppy. She felt his hesitation and the way his willingness to do this dissipated. Her fingers reached down and grabbed her clothes and the key and she ran out of the car and into the hotel room.

Dean ran a hand over his face only to pull his hand away when he felt it become wet. He frowned weakly as he pulled back, realizing he was crying too. Not even just a few tears, this was full-stop crying, and he was sure this empty feeling he had was all from Leah’s emotions.

He didn’t want to deal with that right then and so he turned the car off and slumped back into the backseat to do his best to try and get a good night's rest.

Dean didn’t dream that night.

~~~~

Dean woke up to the sound of a car pulling in beside him, and he sat up and rubbed at his face. He pulled his shirt back on and got out. He was a bit hungover, but nothing breakfast wouldn’t fix.

Dean’s feet attempted to step in the direction of his room until he remembered why he’d slept in his car. He could tell Leah was still asleep, and maybe she wouldn’t be too mad now. It wasn’t like she liked him in any sort of way. It was just…a fluke, a mistake.

When he pushed his key in the door and unlocked it, his ears noticed the familiar sound of a gun cocking. He stilled as the now open door swings further in, but he made no move to step inside. He didn’t want to bring this danger to Leah.

Dean listened to see where the sound of the man’s footsteps were. Instead of growing quieter, they grew louder. Dean straightened his back and waited till he knew the guy was right behind him.

Without a word, Dean turned around and punched the guy in the jaw only to realize he’d clocked his brother.

Sam staggered back a bit as he looked at Dean. Shock ran through the both of them. A sudden urge to protect Leah and stop Sam from coming close to him was overwhelming now.

He lunged forward and pummeled his brother to the ground. Sam let out a cry in pain as he dropped to the pavement. While Sam was doing his best to get his older brother off of him, he missed Leah’s call for Dean. The eldest Winchester didn’t though. He whipped around to face her, but because of the distraction, was able to be handcuffed. One glance at the sigils on the metal told him that these weren’t things he was going to be able to get off.

“Just stop it, Dean!” Sam huffed as he dragged his brother to the car with him. Leah’s eyes clamped shut as she felt her wrists begin to rub raw. Dean’s squirming was causing his own skin to turn red.

“Leah. Get in the car. Now. Just fucking drive,” Dean yelled at her, but fear of the large man that had gotten ahold of her captor was making it hard to move. Sam’s head whipped around to see Leah.

“Jesus, Dean. Please tell me you didn’t kidnap her.”

Not wanting to give his brother any information on Leah, Dean stayed silent. Sam kicked Dean in the side and while it shouldn’t have hurt that badly for Dean. Leah dropped to her knees and clutched at her side in agony.

Sam turned his head at the noise, his eyes focusing on her for a moment before he looks back to Dean. He pulls his fist back and slams it into his brothers face. Dean’s head was knocked back into the concrete and he passed out. Sam heard the soft thud of the girl’s body dropping to the floor not long after.

He looks between the two before deciding it best to take both. He picks up the girl carefully and set her in the front seat. “Sorry about my brother,” Sam mumbles, though he realized after that she couldn’t hear him. After getting Dean in the car, Sam grabbed his cell phone and pressed the number for Crowley’s phone.

It doesn’t take long for the King of Hell to answer. “Samantha, calling to tell me about a job well done?”

“Crowley, shut up. Look, Dean’s got some girl with him, and I’m not quite sure why, but she’s…” Sam trailed off because he really had no way to explain this.

“Don’t worry about the girl, she’s just a distraction. When Dean’s back to normal, the two of them will be back to normal. Promise.”

Sam didn’t trust a single word Crowley said but he had to hope that Crowley was telling the truth. Once Dean found out it was Crowley who had sold Dean out to Sam, neither would be safe if Dean wasn’t cured.

Without another word to Crowley, Sam promptly hung up the phone and got in the driver’s side. He frowned a bit at just how dirty the inside was. Dean really had changed as a demon.

~~~~

When Dean felt the gentle rumble of the Impala going along the open road wake him up, he kept his eyes closed and his breathing even. He hadn’t completely remembered why he was in the car. As he tried to think back just a few hours ago, panic built inside him as he realized that Leah wasn’t in the back seat with him.

Forgoing pretenses, he sat up and felt immediate relief as he saw the girl sitting in the front seat, Sam in the driver’s side. After that, it didn’t take long to remember why he’d been asleep.

“Alright, good one Sammy.” Dean offered a fake smile at his brother, eyes narrowed as he leaned forward. “So, how’d ya find me?” Dean draped his arm over the back seat and brushed Leah’s hair out of her face. The black eye she had wasn’t too bad. He’d add it to the list of reasons he wanted to kill Sammy.

“Crowley.” Sam replied. “When he said you were distracted, I didn’t think he meant you’d been kidnapped some girl.”

“Hate to break it to ya Sammy, but she wanted to go with me. In fact, she doesn’t even care that I’m a demon. Not one bit,”

Sam ignored his brother and instead focused back on driving the rest of the way to the bunker. Despite Dean’s best attempts to be annoying and fuck with Sam, it didn’t work out very well and he decided instead to go back to sleep.

It wasn’t all that hard to do, seeing as Leah was still passed out. He didn’t mind drifting off for the moment.

~~~~

A moment turned into the rest of the car ride back to the bunker. Leah and Dean both woke up just before reaching the gate to the bunkers car lot. Dean could sense the girls fear and so he reached out and grabbed onto her hand. It calmed her slightly, that was until Sam grabbed onto Dean and started to rip him away from Leah.

“Si-Sir please! I-I don’t know who you are, but I need him. Please…Let him go.” Sam was frustrated at the way Dean looked all proud of himself. Okay. So the girl had a little bit of Stockholm Syndrome. No big deal. Once the girl saw just how truly awful Dean was she’d be back to normal.

So Sam left her there, knowing she wouldn’t be going anywhere any time soon with Dean getting locked up.

~~~~

Learning what Dean was like as a Human was hard to process for Leah. Once Sam had locked his brother up and started preparing his“treatment” as she personally called it, he had begun to start explaining to Leah just how things were.

To say she was more than a little confused as to just exactly what Dean was made for some confusing flashbacks in retrospect of their mini road trip.

Leah stood in front of Dean as he sat, bound to a chair, in what Sam had attempted to assure you that was not a sex dungeon. Her arms were crossed over her chest as Dean gazed right at her, making the already _awkward_ situation that much worse.

Sam glanced between the two but decided to stay silent, simply because Leah’s explanation hadn’t been all that clear to Sam. He hoped when this was all over to simply forget about it.

The younger Winchester didn’t hesitate to plunge the needle straight into Dean’s arm. Leah hissed slightly as she started to rub on her arm before tipping her head back in pain as a warm feeling encased her entire body. The telltale signs of a fever began to make its way through her body and she really didn’t want to know just how much worse this had to feel for Dean.

She barely heard the talking between the two brothers as her mind began to spin. Leah moved towards the door, but she heard a very clear. “Leah. Stop,” from Dean, causing her entire body to still from his command. She turned her head, expecting a harsh and angry gaze. Instead, the girl found a more timid and begging quality to his eyes that continued to make the girl step closer.

“C’mon baby girl. Unlock the-“

Before Dean could really finish though, Sam interrupted Dean.

“And that’s it, Leah. You’re going to one of the bedrooms and staying there till this is over.”

Leah understood the reason that Sam was doing this. That didn’t stop her from kicking and screaming the entire time Sam dragged her into one of the rooms. She was plopped onto the bed before Sam swiftly turned around and locked the door from the outside.

Minute after minute dragged by. Almost exactly 60 minutes after the first “treatment” Leah felt that exact same feeling surge through her body. It made her feel worse and worse. After the fourth time, Leah felt sure she would die after the next one.

Only, the opposite happened. She felt a thousand times better. Though she didn’t know what, it didn’t matter because the pain until then had been unbearable. With each new hour it felt like she could breathe again. Except she should have known Dean wasn’t going to just sit and let his brother cure him.

When it was around time for the seventh of eight injections, she didn’t feel anything. She waited a couple minutes more, only to have her surrounds go dark and washed in red. Just as Leah was about to try the door, the one she knew was locked, anyways; the door opened up with Sam standing in front of her. His breath ragged from what had to be running and a hammer in his good hand.

“Dean got out. I-I don’t know what he wants, but he looks insane. He kept saying your name and I can’t imagine for any good reason. Do not leave this room after I lock it. Don’t even try.” Sam didn’t give you much time to argue and before you knew it, he was gone.

~~~~

He was coming closer. The heat in your cheeks began to rise and an all too familiar feeling began to creep its way to the pit of your stomach.

With each heavy step Leah heard coming closer, only made it harder for Leah’s breathing to stay calm. Her hand was pressed against her mouth and nose. With all that Sam had told her about Dean being “the best hunter alive”. It was really doubtful that she was going to stay hidden.

Dean’s voice continued to call out to her, “C’mon Leah..” She could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Her thighs shook as she could feel that beginning swell of pleasure inside of her.

_God. Dean wasn’t…aroused by the thought of chasing you down was he?_

Those would be your last truly coherent thoughts. As Deans boot kicked in the door to whatever room you’d hidden yourself in.

Her eyes widened and in a moment of fear, she cried out for Sam. Leah’s voice grew louder as she tried to bum rush Dean, but there wasn’t a chance that Leah was going to get away from Dean now. His fingers dug into her sides, causing pain to shoot up from her waist.

“S-Someone. Please hel-“ One of Dean’s large palms clamped over her mouth before she got a chance to say anything else. Tears began to collect in the corners of her eyes as she began to truly fear Dean.

“Baby, why’re you running from me? I’m gonna take care of ya. You know ain't nobody able to make you scream like I can.” Without letting you say another word, he dropped you onto the bed. He closed the door, although it had a rather big hole from where Dean had kicked the door in.

“Dean.” Your voice wasn’t much more than a whisper at the moment. “Don’t. This isn’t you. You stopped that night cause you knew you didn’t want me.” While Dean’s gaze was already harsh, the fact that his eyes filled inky black made her let out a surprised gasp.

“I stopped because I knew if we didn’t I’d never want to let you go. You’d never be able to sleep with another man without knowing I was better than any man you’d ever had.” Dean slipped the bottom half of your shirt up and ran the tips of his fingers over your bare skin. “I screwed up by thinking if I just held back you’d still be ok. But we both know you want this.” Your breath hitched a little as he leaned in real close to your face.

“You wanna be ruined by me. So I’m taking what’s mine and then you’re never gonna leave my side again. Got it?” He grabbed your jaw in an achingly rough hold. Tears finally spilled out and splashed onto your cheeks. “Go ahead and cry baby girl.” He whispered as he started reaching for your clothes.

mind went blank as he started. Obviously, you had desperately wanted this. Now, seeing his anger and rage that had been directed at everyone else now turned to you was terrifying. Dean genuinely scared you now.

You felt every movement and every touch. A small part of your body enjoyed just how rough Dean was now. It liked the “staking my claim” aspect of it all. Despite that, you also knew that to Dean this wasn’t special like you hoped your first time would be. It was uncaring and completely selfish.

The fact that the still made you orgasm this way was likely the worst part. You hoped he’d let you rest for just a bit because your eyelids felt like a hundred pounds at the moment. Dean moved so he could snuggle with you, but the door flew open and you saw Sam and the figure of another being beside him. While Sam went to your naked body first, the other being grabbed Dean as a light blue glow emitted from him. Dean fought for a bit but couldn’t get out of it. You smiled, realizing Dean couldn’t touch you now.

Exhaustion overwhelmed Leah, but you were able to stay awake just long enough to hear Sam’s voice call out to you. “I got you.” He mumbled.

~~~~

“Leah! Where are you going?!” Dean called after the girl. He had finally woken up, a human again. The first words out of his mouth was your name. When Sam very gently suggested what he had done to you, Dean absolutely freaked out and ran after you. He found you now, walking towards one of the cars with a set of keys in your hands.

“Oh um…I’ve got some things to do. I need to go somewhere.” Leah jumped at she felt Deans hand on her skin. Dean instantly retracted his hand once he felt the goose bumps on her skin.

“Let me help you.”

~~~~

The car ride was silent and dragged on for the entire night. Dean took over, although you gave him nothing but vague directions. Dean switched out with you again early in the morning.

Despite the fact that Dean hadn’t felt anything like the spell connection they had. He could still tell Leah was more than a little tense. They pulled up to the all too familiar church and stepped out together. When Leah grabbed the gun from the trunk, Dean realized why they had driven all the way back here.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? I know that guy is a piece of garbage but if you do this…” Dean trailed off, afraid to say much of anything. Mostly because Dean was also a rather shitty human being, even without his add-on list from his time as a demon.

“I don’t care Dean. I’ve got nothing left but this, Dean. Let me do this.” Leah felt tears spill out of her eyes and Dean had to look away.

“Ok, but I’m going with you.”

Dean moved behind silently and watched the confrontation unfold in front of them. He said both because Dean can still remember every nightmare Leah had because of him.

Dean remembers her Father smashing Cameron’s, age 12, face into the sidewalk. He remembers her father pressing Cameron’s, age 7, fingers into a boiling pot of water to try and “cleanse the Demons”. He keeps yelling that. Every single time her Father punishes her, he always screams he’s not doing this to his daughter. It's to the demon inside her. His anger bubbles inside of him and he tries not to act on it. He tries and tells himself that he doesn’t care. He shouldn’t care about some girl. Just because she has a pretty face and a kind smile, but when he watched that man bring his belt over her skin the next time. Dean loses it. He knows he’ll never forget her broken face and the shared pain. She didn’t even ask for help in killing him, but she knew he’d break and help her anyways. He hated that she was right. Dean was the same deep down. Didn’t matter if he was demon or human.

Leah turned to Dean and plead with him silently and grabbed Father Mayhew, holding him and making him face the gun. “It’s okay, Leah. Do it.”

_BANG_

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Art Masterpost [here](https://slytherkins.tumblr.com/post/188066815088/argh-my-last-bang-post-i-had-so-much-fun-fic).


End file.
